


锚

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	锚

罗是一名教会医生。

他至今为止的人生都过得十分幸福，幸福得甚至有些虚假，因为他的人生过于顺遂了，没有任何磨难与坎坷，就连在路上摔倒这样的小事都从未发生。罗好像没有任何遗憾，除了他从来没有离开过自己的家乡。于是他的家人就都建议他出来走一走。尤其是他的妹妹，拉米，那个小姑娘带着狡黠的笑对他说，

“所有人都该到大海上看看！”

于是罗开始了一场旅行。

这是个不知名的小岛，倒着的建筑物们排列两旁，各种各样的商铺紧闭大门，街上却满是熙熙攘攘的人群，罗从来没见过这样的地方。行人们的目光总是向罗看过来，这样高大英俊的青年人并不多见，更何况还穿得过于严谨得体。

剪裁合身的西服和整齐搭配的领带，领口没有一丝褶皱，皮鞋也光亮如新。罗在衣着散漫的人群中格外引人注目，再加上他手里的那本圣经，和胸前闪闪发亮的十字架，所有人都在看着他。

罗似乎很习惯这样被人群瞩目，医生带着这样的英俊外表和挺拔身姿生活了26年，不习惯才是怪事。罗垂下眼睛打量自己这一身，他自己也有些疑惑，旅行为什么要打扮成这样，像是一个将要举行葬礼的神父。前面的一阵骚乱打断了罗的思绪，远远瞧着似乎是两个人起了争执，已经动起手来了。

罗被看热闹的人群裹挟着前进，事件的中心是一个戴着草帽的年轻男孩，罗看见他只用一拳打倒了对面那个穿着滑稽的男人。那是漂亮的一击，伴随着玻璃罩碎裂的声音，干脆利落，正中下颚，力度足以让对方陷入昏厥。但是人群并未对这个男孩的暴力行为有什么不满，反倒是爆发了一片叫好声。这时候罗才看见地下还躺着一个鱼人，他受了枪伤。从那个滑稽男人手边掉落的枪支来看，这个鱼人应该是被他打伤的。

血液从伤口里淙淙地流出来，原来鱼人的血也是鲜红色。

那个带着草帽的男孩试图扶起那个鱼人，并且向人群求助。罗的医生本能让他从人群中挤出来，  
“让一让，我是医生。”  
罗把手中的圣经放在地下，撕开鱼人的衣服充做绷带，暂时给伤口做了紧急的止血操作。很快附近诊所的急救人员就赶到了，他们接手了对鱼人接下来的救助。

罗长出了一口气，他弯下腰捡起自己的圣经，可惜的是，那本崭新的圣经被鱼人的鲜血浸湿，封面上的十字架沾染上灰尘和血迹，而里面的字迹再也无法看清。  
“你真是个好人，特拉男！”  
那个带草帽的男孩突然在旁边开口，他笑嘻嘻地看着罗。  
“你认识我？”  
罗愣了一下，他不记得自己曾经见过这个男孩。  
“你那头会说话的白熊呢？”  
“什么？”  
男孩没有回应他的疑问，而是突然拉着他奔跑起来，

“要逃走了，特拉男！”

罗被抓着手腕强迫奔跑，他踉跄着跟上男孩的脚步，背后传来的寒意让罗下意识地回头，他看见地下的那个衣着滑稽的男人从玻璃碎片里坐起身，男人冷冰冰地注视着他们，然后举起了枪，里面爆发出金黄色的光。

罗在那刺目的光线下被迫闭上眼睛，他只能被男孩拉着奔跑。但是身后并没有传来预想中的枪响，就好像什么都没有发生，过于激烈的奔跑让罗呼吸困难。可他却无法停下脚步，因为死亡在他身后追逐。在罗感到无法忍受的时候他终于拉住了不知疲惫的男孩，  
“停下来，草帽当家的！”  
他们终于停了下来。罗弯下腰，拄着自己的大腿，狼狈地喘着气。

医生从来没有这样剧烈的奔跑过，罗经历了自己人生中的第一次逃亡。

男孩就站在旁边，用自己黑亮的眼睛直直地盯着他。罗与那双眼睛对视，莫名地产生了一种亲切感，好像他常常被这样注视。草帽路飞，罗的心里突然冒出了这个，这个男孩是草帽路飞，他心底的声音告诉他自己。路飞就这样朝罗露出了一个很灿烂的笑，和阳光一样耀眼的笑容，  
“我饿了，特拉男。”

男孩跟着罗来到了一家餐厅，这条街上只有这一家餐厅，门里没有灯，看起来像是一张嘴，等着把他们吞下去的一张嘴。罗从心底里排斥这道门，却又有种必须要进去的使命感，在他踏入这扇门时，他觉得有一些自己正在极力避免的事情即将发生。

就像重新回到了命运的正途。

男孩的食量吓到了罗，他看着路飞一刻不停地往嘴里塞着食物，男孩鼓得夸张的腹部看起来有点恐怖，让人担心他会不会下一秒就把自己撑到炸开。那本弄脏的圣经已经不知道被丢到哪里去了，里面的语句都成了染血的废话。罗从衣服口袋里拿出了自己的钱夹，打算看看自己能不能支付得起这顿饭钱。

黑色的皮夹被打开，一大沓钞票彰显了医生丰厚的家底。罗的视线却落在皮夹的最外层，那里本应该有着罗和家人的合照，父亲，母亲，拉米和罗四个人的合照。可是现在那里空荡荡的，什么也没有。医生摸索自己身上的每一个口袋，那张小小的照片就这样消失了，和照片一起消失的还有一个东西，指向罗的家乡，白色城镇弗雷凡斯的一枚永久指针。

罗在逃亡结束后发现，他再也无法返回家乡了。

路飞终于吃饱了，餐桌上只剩下由匕首和枪支做成的盘子，那些空盘子摞得很高，和老板拎起的账单一样高，罗为路飞花光了自己钱包里的所有钱。老板因为这笔大生意高兴极了，他极力夸奖罗，说他大方慷慨，气宇不凡。可是在看到他胸口的十字架时，老板却皱紧了眉头，他要罗小心那个十字架，他说那是铅制的，很值钱也很危险。

来自白色城镇的罗笑了一下，铅在弗雷凡斯遍地都是，它不值钱也不危险。

在罗和路飞离开前，老板给了罗一根黑色的羽毛，那根羽毛弧线流畅得就像一个笑容。罗郑重地接过了这根羽毛，它看起来很重要，就像是一个失而复得的笑容那样重要。罗离开了那家由枪支和匕首组成的餐馆，离开了泛着寒光的大门。罗站在街上打算把羽毛放进钱夹，放在曾经存放着家人照片的那个地方。但是，有一阵猛烈的风吹过来，那根羽毛顺着风飘起来，罗抬起头，然后他发现那个带着草帽的男孩不见了。他转头看向飘走的羽毛，罗决定先去追那根羽毛。

那根羽毛飘的很高，罗只能跟着它向前跑，等到那根羽毛终于落下时，罗发现自己面前是一个医院。他刚刚捡起羽毛，医院门口就传来尖叫，  
“怪物！滚远点！”  
“真恶心！”  
尖锐的辱骂声吓了罗一跳，罗这才发现自己的手上不知何时出现了白色的斑块，而罗胸前一直挂着的那个十字架变得巨大而沉重，它沉甸甸地压着罗的脖颈，甚至让他无法站直身体。

罗看不清他们的脸，只能听见那些毒液一样的语言，还有那些犹如实质的憎恶目光。罗不明白自己做错了什么，他感到疼痛与麻痒，那些白斑仿佛在溃烂，罗在心底对自己喊，  
“跑，离开这！”

医生从医院门口落荒而逃。

那根黑色的羽毛再次跟着风前进，罗抛下身后的声音，抱着那沉重的白色的十字架继续追逐那根羽毛，每一次停留的地点都是医院，罗跟着羽毛在不同医院之间跋涉，在相同的恶意之间徘徊，昂贵又危险的十字架成了他最沉重的负累，但是他不肯抛下这个十字架，因为那是他从家乡带出来的仅存的物品。医生气喘吁吁地跑着，那根空中的羽毛为他指引方向。

黑色的羽毛在寒风中飘到了一条街，街口上写着“米尼翁街”。羽毛在风中打转，像是给罗选择的机会，罗看着那些街道上那些逐渐融化的玻璃房子，决定进去瞧瞧。街道上没什么人，他们都低着头，行色匆匆。罗仰着头跟随那根羽毛，他没有注意前方和脚下，一个孩子冲过来撞倒了他。那孩子带着绘有海鸥的帽子，下巴上有一道十字形的伤疤，孩子快速地爬起来，没有道歉就这样匆匆地离开了。

罗重新站起来，发现那个巨大的十字架掉在街边，紧挨着正在融化的玻璃房子，白色的十字架就像糖块一样跟着一起融化成了一摊水。

到此，罗与他的家乡就再也没有什么关联了。

羽毛带着罗来到的终点是一间糖果屋。那是一间全部由粉红色妆点的糖果屋，鲜亮的，饱满的粉红色，过于鲜艳的色彩让罗感到一阵不适。糖果屋的门口有一只海鸥和一只火烈鸟，它们正在用尖锐的鸟喙攻击彼此，打得不可开交。罗在羽毛的指引下，绕过它们进入糖果屋。

羽毛在进入房间后就落到了地下，罗捡起那根羽毛，他发现黑色羽毛也沾染上了粉色，斑斑点点，像是沾上了血迹。整间糖果屋只有最中间的玻璃柜台摆着一个红色的心形糖果，它看起来漂亮极了，静静地漂浮在柜台中央，一颗不可思议的神秘糖果。罗走近柜台，旁边摆着一把趁手的锤子，上面还画着可爱的海鸥图案，和那个孩子帽子上的一模一样。

罗拿起那把锤子砸碎了玻璃柜台，他像是一个重新通关的游戏玩家，总觉得自己曾经走过这些关卡，他知道自己现在该吃下这颗漂亮糖果，可是他又觉得自己会失去些什么。

这是一场注定失去的旅行。

罗握紧了手里的羽毛，他只剩下这个了，只要他好好握紧这根羽毛就不会再失去什么东西。医生下定了决心，他抓起那颗糖果放进口中。罗的脸扭曲起来，这是他吃过最难吃的东西，他几乎要把它吐出来。罗捂住嘴巴，强行让自己把它咽下去，然后罗就感觉自己的身体轻松起来，他手上的白斑开始消退。

来不及高兴，罗想起了那根羽毛，他打开手掌看着那根黑色的羽毛，粉色开始在羽毛上蔓延，就像是不停失血的伤口。  
“别这样，柯拉先生。”  
罗无暇顾及自己脱口而出的柯拉先生是谁，他颤抖着手指，看着粉色在羽毛上蔓延，医生开始抠挖自己的喉咙，试图把刚才的糖果吐出来，也许那颗神奇的糖果能够救下这根羽毛。但是罗什么也吐不出来，他的胃袋空荡荡的，连胃酸都没有。

罗跪倒在地下，余光扫过门口，那只海鸥和火烈鸟不再争斗，它们都去追逐那个刚才撞倒了罗的孩子，就像是在追逐行走的五十亿贝利。罗眼看着那根羽毛彻底变成了粉色，他沉默了一瞬，然后就突然有种从安静中脱离的感觉，就像是从水里到岸上，是那种耳膜不再被隔绝的感受。

“生命体征微弱，注射肾上腺素！”  
“船长！”  
“特拉男！振作一点！”

罗在刺目的粉红色中失去了意识。

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
罗被恼人的道歉声吵醒，医生发现自己躺在路边，路人们就像他不存在一样从他身边匆匆而过，罗缓慢地坐起身，试图回忆自己刚才发生了什么。一直在道歉的是一只玩偶熊，只有掌心那么大，它就在罗的手边，  
“你那只会说话的熊呢？”  
罗想起了路飞的询问，医生呆呆地看着手里这个玩偶，  
“这是，属于我的吗？”

罗在失去一切后，再次拥有了属于他的东西。

罗揣着那只白熊在街上漫无目的的闲逛，他捡到了各种各样的小玩偶，虎鲸，企鹅等等等等，最后一个是很大很大的玩偶，它就坐在一条街的街口，罗向上看街道的标识：

“巨人街”

罗把怀里的所有玩偶都放在了巨人玩偶身边，然后继续前进。巨人街笼罩着紫色的雾气，看起来是一片荒废的街道，各种动物形状的房子立在街边，一只鸟站在街口刚进去的高台上，那是一只冰雪做成的鸟，但是它的眼睛会随着罗的走动而转动，它紧紧地盯着医生，直到他的背影被雾气吞噬。

“喂！是我啊！是我！”  
熟悉的声音从街道另一端传过来，罗看向声音来源的方向，是路飞。戴着草帽的男孩出现在罗的面前，他热情地向罗打招呼，医生注意到他胸前出现了一个巨大的伤口，很熟悉，就像自己亲手缝合的那样熟悉。  
“特拉男，那时候真是多谢了！”  
男孩活泼地向罗诉说着救命之恩，内容有些颠三倒四，罗依旧不太明白路飞在说什么，他好像永远也没办法理解这个男孩。意识到这一点后罗感到有一些沮丧，

“我什么也没做，草帽当家的。”

他粗暴地打断了路飞，但是路飞没有理会他，男孩自顾自地说下去，罗此刻才注意到男孩皮肤不自然的光滑程度，喋喋不休的路飞看起来就像是一个假人，一个被创造出来的虚假人物，他没在和罗沟通，他只是完成自己的任务，把那些话说出来。

罗觉得自己曾经听过那些话。

紫色的雾气笼罩着他们，罗开始环顾四周，这些房屋都有着动物肢体的构造，鳄鱼的下半身，恶龙的头，还有山羊的角。路飞说的话开始重复起来，就像是影像电话虫在播放时打起瞌睡，路飞重复说着一样的话，连男孩的表情都在跟着重复。

罗开始向后倒退，他有些畏惧这个男孩，他觉得这个男孩将要带他到一个更糟糕的境地。这样想着的罗在后退的过程中撞到了什么，他回过头看到了一条巨大的腿。罗仰起头向上看，那是一个女孩，巨人女孩。比街口的巨人玩偶要大的多，和她比起来那个巨人玩偶真的只是玩偶。

这个女孩也注意到了罗，她蹲了下来，过于洪亮的女孩声音从头顶上方传来，  
“大哥哥，帮帮我们。”  
“大哥哥，帮帮我们。”  
更多的声音汇聚起来，罗这才发现他们被一群巨人孩子包围了，他们都蹲了下来，巨大的孩子面容很容易让人感到不适，类人又非人的恐怖效应让罗觉得头痛，他抬起手掌想要他们安静下来，却发现自己的手上出现了纹身，印在手背上的黑色纹身，和那根羽毛一模一样的黑色，罗从中看到了一个笑容，再次失去的笑容。紧接着罗看向了自己光秃秃的手指，他总觉得那里也应该有些什么。

“当然了！”  
路飞元气的声音响起来，电话虫终于醒了过来，男孩的行为步入正轨，他向孩子们做出承诺后就大张开了嘴，开始吸气。那些紫色的雾气顺着草帽男孩的鼻子和口腔进入他的身体，他的肚子又开始膨胀，就像罗请他吃饭时那样。直到所有的紫色雾气都进了路飞的肚子，膨胀的腹部就开始收缩，等到男孩恢复正常体型后，他打了一个嗝，吐出了一个紫色的圆珠，里面有着那些紫色雾气萦绕。

路飞吐了吐舌头，把珠子递给罗，  
“你要的凯撒，特拉男。”  
罗放弃了试图听懂路飞说的话，他只是收下了这颗珠子。男孩转过身去和那些孩子们聊天，他把不知道从那里拿出来的巨大棉花糖递给这些孩子们。  
“走啦，特拉男，这里的冒险结束了，我们得去下一个！”

路飞拉住了罗的手腕，再一次带着他奔跑起来，他们跑到了巨人街末尾的街口，那有一个和刚进来时看到的一模一样的高台。只是那上面冰雪做成的鸟不见了，一摊水留在上面，还有一个沾染血迹的尖椎。罗回头看向巨人街，因为距离的遥远那些孩子们此刻看起来是正常的体型，他们向罗和路飞挥手告别。

罗觉得自己好像笑了一下。

他和路飞来到了下一条街，那上面写着“小人街”。整个街道看起来都灯火辉煌，白天也开着这么多的灯，更奇怪的地方是，这些灯都是粉红色的。大片的饱满的粉红色，罗再次感到疼痛和恶心，他想起了自己那根变成粉红色的羽毛，像是滴进粉红色油漆桶的一滴黑色墨汁，黑色和粉色在搅拌中形成漩涡的形状，然后油漆重新变回粉红色。

路飞拉着他走进这条街，看起来繁华的街道却一个人也没有。玻璃碎裂的声音吸引了罗的注意，是路飞，他用拳头打破了一盏粉红色的灯，玻璃碎片划伤了男孩的拳头，有几滴血落下，然后从灯的底部，奇异地生长出了一朵红玫瑰。被那盏灯笼罩的建筑回归了本来的颜色，那与红玫瑰相称极了。

这栋建筑的门打开了一道小小地缝隙，一个长着尾巴的小人从里面前走出来，她怯生生地看向路飞和罗，  
“你们是来帮助我们的吗？”  
“是。”  
“不是。”  
路飞和罗同时开口，意思却截然相反。  
“别开玩笑了，草帽当家的。我们为什么要做这种事？”  
“你讨厌粉红色，特拉男。”  
路飞说完就再次出手打碎了一盏粉红色的灯。  
“所以我们来打碎它们，这就是我们的冒险。”

罗看着那盏破碎的灯，他感到了一种从未有过的快意，就像忍耐了十三年的哭声此刻终于从嗓子里漏出了一点，罗看向路飞的眼睛。  
“你觉得爽吗？特拉男。”  
“很爽。”  
“那就打碎它们！”  
路飞脸上带着笑，自由的笑。回应路飞的是罗的拳头，和另一盏破碎的灯。

“太好了！”  
那个小人女孩欢呼起来，失去灯的建筑里又走出了两个小人，小人们相互拥抱，然后去打碎其他的灯。路飞和罗在最前面，他们用拳头打碎一盏又一盏的灯，跟在他们身后的小人越来越多，从拳头上滴落的鲜血也越来越多，但是罗感受到了前所未有的畅快，他脸上带着笑，心里的哭声在时隔十三年后也终于响了起来。

在他们走过的路上，破碎的灯盏下，开出了与街道相称的红玫瑰。

冒险者们在小人与玫瑰的簇拥下前进，他们来到了街道的终点，那里矗立着一个巨大的风车。

曾与风车战斗的堂吉柯德变成了新的风车。

风车的翅翼在呼啸的风中旋转，发出“呋呋呋呋”的滑稽声音。猛烈的风让罗难以前进，但是心里的哭声告诉他，他必须完成这场决斗，代替黑色和笑容完成十三年前那场未竟的决斗。

风卷起的沙石击穿了罗的胸腹，它们在罗的体内变形，带来更大的伤害，那个风车弯下腰，用更大的风来阻止他，那是罗无法战胜的怪物，只是风车的一片翅翼就让罗失去了一条手臂，那条手臂被吹到风车的背后，黑色的羽毛变成断臂手里的长枪，那是罗孤注一掷的最后一击。

“呋呋呋呋”的笑声短暂地停止了一瞬，然后就再度响起，罗在狂风中再也无法起身，愤怒和不甘笼罩着他的心。巨大的阴影如十三年前一样笼罩住他，他知道，风车将会割下他的头颅，然后挂在街口，笑着向所有人炫耀。

在罗绝望地闭上眼时，一阵更大的风从罗身后袭来，那让风车失去了自己的翅翼，罗和断臂一起被吹离战场，他的同盟者接下了剩余的战斗。

男孩在狂风中坚定地走近风车，他的身影在巨大的风车面前显得很小，但他站的很稳，就像是沉落海底的锚，他让整条船都稳定下来，也让罗的心稳定下来。那些小人排成一列扛着罗丢失的手臂走来，他们是最好的裁缝，能用透明的丝线把手臂缝回到罗身上。罗在手臂处传来的细密疼痛中注视着那个带着草帽的身影，他只是朝着风车出了一拳，和击中那个滑稽男人的一拳一样，和路飞曾经出过的每一拳一样。

那个巨大的风车就如同镜子一般，在这小小，小小的一拳下开始碎裂，那是大与小，强与弱的荒诞对比。风车的碎片如同镜子里的倒影那样扁平，它们纷纷从空中掉落，有的摔到路飞脚边，有的摔到罗身边，还有的摔到更遥远的地方。罗捡起了身边的一片碎片，他心里的哭声戛然而止。

“就这样？”罗在心里问自己。  
“就这样。”黑色和笑容回答他。

罗的旅行结束了。

在巨大的欢呼声中，整条街道如同日光下的冰淇淋一样融化，路飞被融化的街道送到罗的身边。他接住了男孩的身体，在路飞的笑容中他发现男孩的胸膛开始流血。没有任何伤口，但鲜血就是从男孩胸膛的那个旧伤疤中不断涌出，路飞脸颊上的血色迅速褪去，他变得虚弱无力，脸色惨白，他的眼神无法聚焦，流露出悲痛的神色。

医生慌乱地捂着男孩的伤疤，试图阻止血液的流淌，但是再好的医生也无法阻止没有伤口的生命流失。罗再一次体会到十三年前的无力，他和那时一样只会用颤抖的手接住血液，在男孩鲜血的冲刷下，罗的手指上出现了最后的黑色字迹，  
“DEATH”  
罗和男孩一起沉没在融化的街道与鲜血里。

罗在粘稠中挣扎手脚，费力地使自己的脸颊露出，液体屏蔽耳膜的感受再次褪去，

“心跳停止了，准备急救。”  
“贝波，上心脏除颤器！”  
“特拉男！！”

罗重新沉没，和他的男孩一起。

“醒醒，没出息的家伙。”

红心船长被一个熟悉的声音唤醒，他睁开眼睛，看到了另一个自己蹲在自己面前。他穿着合身的西装，带着十字架，没有纹身，手上还拿着一本崭新的圣经。教会医生打扮的罗站起身，对红心船长露出了一个十分相似的嘲讽笑容。  
“这可真够欠揍的。”  
红心船长在心里想。

“我知道你有很多想问的，但是从心跳停止到脑死亡只有八分钟。”  
教会医生低头看了一下手表，然后抬起头注视红心船长的眼睛，  
“别耽误时间了，赶快回海上去。”  
医生的金眼睛在阳光下显得有些透明，那让他的眼神看起来天真又柔软，与红心船长眼睛里的坚硬锐利截然不同。

“什么回到海上去？你到底是谁？”  
“你是连脑子也跟着心脏一起停止了吗？”  
教会医生把自己的手指指向太阳穴，他就像是一个幻影那样，被自己的手指穿过身体。  
“你创造了我和这里。”  
红心船长环顾四周，一座被海包围的孤岛，他们正站在海边的沙滩上。  
“我为什么要做这些。”  
“因为你没出息。”  
教会医生再次露出嘲讽的表情。

“躲躲藏藏，沉溺幻想，一头扎进这个虚假的理想国不肯离开。你还没到一觉不醒的时候，懒惰的海贼，该起来干活了，给你的小男友收拾烂摊子去！”  
“你到底在说……”  
“好了，他来接你了。”  
“什么？”

教会医生消失在红心船长眼前，取而代之的是那个草帽男孩，他浑身缠着绷带跪倒在地，罗俯下身想要抱起泪流满面的路飞，然后他就被人揽着肩膀拉起来，  
“开宴会了，特拉男！”  
手里抓着披萨的路飞亲昵地贴着他，然后试图把手里的披萨塞进他嘴里。在罗开口拒绝之前背后传来的冲击让他踉跄了一下，草帽男孩的双腿夹住他的腰，搂着他的脖颈嚷嚷。  
“去冒险了，特拉男！”

更多的声音从四周传来，  
“好久不见啊！特拉男！”  
“那是什么？特拉男！”  
“特拉男！”  
“特拉男！”

“和我一起去海上，特拉男！”  
最后一个路飞坐在船头，他一手按着草帽，一手伸向红心船长发出邀请。男孩身后是罗熟悉的玩偶们，它们和路飞一起看着罗，一起向他发出到大海上去的邀请。

罗握住了路飞的手。

红心船长被男孩拉到船上，他回头看向那个越来越远的孤岛。教会医生身后站着他的父母，身前是活泼的拉米，明明已经遥远得看不清面容，但是他们还在向罗挥手，并且大声地向他喊，

“到大海上去！”

罗这一次是真真正正地醒来了，呼吸机罩着他的口鼻，雪白的天花板首先出现在眼前，然后就是草帽男孩的灿烂笑容，那是他荒诞幻境中的唯一锚点，是他回归大海的最佳理由，

“我回来了，草帽当家的。”  
“欢迎回来，特拉男！”


End file.
